In wedded bliss
by JLTricky
Summary: This will be a swanqueen drabble full of one or two shot fics. I hope that you enjoy and please review and pm with your own ideas. this will mostkly be fics of emma and regina and just them be married or just their relationship. Bare with first once upon a time fic. summary sucks i know i'm sorry but justtry it! rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Please be gentle with the reviews and all first once upon a time fanfic. Sorry for any mistakes and please review and pm me with any ideas can use all the help everyone can give me thanks. ~ jess

Baby you're the best

Regina and Emma Swan-Mills had been married for over 4 years and had two kids Henry who was 16 and Avery who had just turned 3. Her alarm went off at exactly 7 am to get her wife and children up. She rolled over expecting to find her savior only to find an empty space. Thinking maybe she was downstairs she quickly got ready for the day and went and woke up her son. Once he has made some subtle noises she went down stairs to find the house was completely dark. She started to make breakfast and Henry entered the kitchen.

'Good morning mom." He said still slightly asleep going for a glass of orange juice.

"Morning my dear. Do you by any chance know where your ma is?" The former queen asked still worried but not wanting to scare her son.

"No, maybe she was called in?" Starting to eat his breakfast. "No, if she was called in she would have woken and told me." Glancing at the clock she handed her son his lunch "Have a good day and be careful driving that that car." giggling Henry hugged his mom and said, "I know I will I promise the bug has been a fantastic car." Smiling she couldn't help but say," Just be slow and follow the signs and lights." Nodding his head he exited the home and quickly texted his blonde mom a very simple text.

"_Faze one completed."_

Once he had made it to school he checked his phone before turning it off for school. He had received one new message.

"_Thanks kid have a good day onto phase two your grandma."_

__Regina was really starting to worry about Emma but just as se was about to call her she received a call from her formal enemy and now mother -in law.

"Good morning snow."

"Regina I was wondering if you and Avery would like to join me and Neal out today?"

"Um I see no problem in that but Avery is still asleep. Oh Snow have you by any chance heard from your daughter?'

"No sweetie I haven't but you know Emma more than anyone I'm sure she's just fine."

"Right.' Noticing a still very sleepy little girl entering the kitchen." Snow Avery just woke up how about you and Neal meet us in about an hour at the park and we'll go from there." Regina stated motioning for her little girl to come cuddle with her.

"Sounds great. See you then."

"Good morning my sweetie. Did you sleep well?" receiving a nod into the crook of her neck.

"Avery how would you like to spend the day with Nona snow and your uncle?"

"Yes mommy pleases?" getting super excited. "Alright but we have to get you dressed and some breakfast in you first." carrying Avery upstairs that's how their day started. An hour later with Neal in the backseat Snow meet Regina and Avery at the park but not before texting her daughter.

"_Phase two check."_

Two seconds later she received a response.

"_Thanks mom onto the final phase."_

They had spent the whole day together and when Regina and Avery returned home they were meet with Henry returning home as well. They all entered the mansion and Regina sopped as soon as she saw her wife standing with a candle light dinner and holding flowers. Henry spoke first" I'm going to go get the bags." He returned two seconds later holding backpacks for him and his sis Sister. Regina finally spoke," Where are you two going?" "Grams and gramps." he stated grabbing his sisters hand." Wait, did you all plan this. You and your grandparents?" Regina asked still quit confused. " I didn't know." The 3 year old Emma look alike started tearing up feeling left out. Finally Emma decided to speak," Come here baby." motioning for Avery to approach her. She leant down and whispered in her daughter's ear and handed her the flowers. Avery walked over and handed them to Regina hugged her and her and Henry left" Henry be careful and tell your grandparents I said thanks again." Emma stated because she knew Regina wasn't currently able to.

"You had me worried." The still shocked Regina stated. "I know but I wanted to surprise you." The sheriff stated hitting play on the ipod dock and Regina instantly recognized their wedding song." But why?" Regina asked, as Emma and her started to dance. Emma whispered in her wife's ear," Because baby don't you know you're the best?" Kissing her wife deeply she knew she had done well.


	2. Chapter 2

First day of school

It was thw end of august and that only meant one thing, Henry would be starting High school and Avery would be starting kindergarten. Summer was over and they would be starting school the following day.

They were all nervous, and not just the kids. The following morning they were all eating breakfast.

Emma noticed that her usually calm wife was shaking while she was making their daughter's would be buying his lunch so as Regina checked to make sure she had nough money Emma walked up behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her jumped at the movement. " how are you holding up?" the sheriff whispered. " as good as i can be. Henry in high school and bug starting school. It's just a lot in one day." Emma knowing that it was really Avery jstarting, mostly because it was their baby and since losing the mayor position regina commited her whole time to Avery. Henry quickly ran off to get on the bus and then Emma and regina buckled Avery in and took off for Storeybrooke elementary.

Arriving they both smiled at eachother and then looked in the back seat and the both knew that Avery was nervous. Emma got out and stood at the car whle Regina got out and opened the backseat to talk to their daughter. " Bug what's wrong? " "I'me scared. what if the other kids don't like me.I wanna stay with you." Deep down Regina wanted that too but knew it wasn't what they both needed to do. " Avery you have to go to school and i have to let you grow up. If you just be yourself then i'm really sure that you will make some friends. I love you and we both can do this. You wih me ?" holding out her hand for her kindergartener to take. Nodding she grabbed her hand and then she grabbed Emma's and they walked into school. After getting Avery all checked in the moms walked out hand in hand. "I'm proud of you Gina." Nodding they both got back into their car and just before Emma started it up she looked over at her wife and knew in just a few she'd break down and cry. She just grabbed her and hugged her telling her to let it out. Once she was finished she stated putting her seat belt on, " i really hate the first day of school."

sorry for any mistakes. I apologize for the wait been busy with family stuff and all so hope you enjoy. ~jess


	3. Chapter 3

office lunchen

It was a very busy day at the storeybrooke's sheriff's office. Emma had to go and chace after pongo all morning and because of that she was really tired and it was already down in her chair she heard a knock and looked up to see her beautiful girlfriend . " Yes, mayor mills?" looking at Emma she strood in and sat down a take away bag from granny's. " you look tired?" " I am. Chased Pongo all morning. What are you doing here Gina? Don't we always eat at granny's?" " We are just brought it to you instead of meeting there. thought we could change it up a bit." walking over and messaging her girlfriends shoulders and neck. " i'm not complaining." Grabbing regina and havng her straddle her Regina's neck with kisses. Regina stoppe it instantly and they quikly ate. Regina straddled her girl's lap yet again and they remained like that for the last 15 minutes of thei lunch break.

Very short but thought of it watching another show. Anyway again sorry for the wait and i promise next update with be longer. sorry for mistakes. Hope you enjoy. ~ jess


End file.
